


The Cleanse

by RavenGlad



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Drug Use, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGlad/pseuds/RavenGlad
Summary: Dep got caught and John thinks that she needs cleansing.





	The Cleanse

I woke up on the ground, woozy and confused. I could see little lights flying around my head. 'shit...that's bliss..' I thought to myself, there was a man standing above me. "This one?" The man said as he pointed down at me. "No. This one." Another guy said. "Don't seem very worthy..." The man on the left said. "It's not for us to judge." The guy on the right replied. 

"Deliver them unto the waters. The cleansing begins tonight." The man on the left reached down and pulled me up and everything went black...

***

Once I awoke again, I was in the back of a van. Still seeing light around my head I tried to look around at the people with me. 'who are these people...?' I thought to myself. I blinked my eyes a few times and saw that one of the men were looking at me. "What did you say?" He said.  
"wait...did I say that out loud?"  
I asked.

The man shook his head and looked at the guy next to him. "Why does John want her?" He said. The other man shrugged. "How the hell should I know, man." 'John wants me?'  
I giggled at the thought. The man looked back at me. "Look at her man, she's a fuckin' weirdo." He said.

I looked around at the little lights still floating around me. The van came to a stop and the men got out. One of the men opened the door to my right and I blacked out again.  
When I opened my eyes, I was under water. "We must wash away our past. We must expose our sins." The man pulled me up out of the water. 

"We must atone...For only then may we stand in the light of God and walk through his Gate unto Eden."  
The man holding me began to walk me towards the man I knew as John Seed. I watched John as he closed his Bible. John held a hand up and stopped the man holding onto my arm. "Not this one..." John said, looking at me. He handed off his Bible and stepped closer to me.

"This one is not clean." John grabbed me and pushed me under the water.  
'he's so pretty...' I couldn't help but think to myself as the little lights appeared again. He pulled me back up and looked into my eyes. "Ssshh..."  
He whispered. John began to push me under again but slipped on a rock and feel into the water as well.

I started to laugh at the image of John soaked and angry. "Shit!" John shouted. I just laughed more. I watched him try and fix his hair, but it just kept falling in his face. John stood up. "The fucks so funny?" He said, looking down at me. I tried to answer but I only laughed instead.  
John grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Sir, I think she's messed up on the bliss in the water." The man on my left said. "Shut up." John snapped at him. "Do you mock the cleansing, John?" I looked passed John and saw Joseph not far from us.  
"No, Joseph."  
"Sshh...You have to love them. John, do not let your sin prevent that... bring that one to me" Joseph said. 

Joseph held his hands out to me and I went over to him. Joseph rested his hands on my shoulders. "Despite all that you have done. You are not beyond salvation. You're not here by accident or by chance. You are here by the grace of God. You've been given a gift. Now it remains to be seen weather you choose to embrace it...or cast it aside."

Joseph said as he removed his hands and took a step towards John. He placed a hand on John's shoulder.  
"This one shall reach the Atonement. Or the Gate's of Eden shall be shut to you John." Joseph said as he pulled his brother close and rested his forehead against John's. "Yes, Joseph.."  
John said. Joseph pulled away from him and walked away from us. 

I turned and looked at John, as he watched his brother leave. John turned and got closer to me.  
"You will confess. Every sin you've ever committed. No matter how petty.  
No matter how small...I will pull from you. Then we'll see if you're worthy of Atonement." John said. I smiled at him. "I suppose that means I'll see you again..." I said. John tilted his head confused by my words. I leaned in a kissed him on the cheek. "Bye John..."  
I added before someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from him.

The End.


End file.
